Kaya gets NTR'd Without Even Knowing it and Carue Plays the Fiddle
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: I wanted this one to stand out.
1. Chapter 1

Usopp was looking at the sea, silently. Just watching it. Nami came to him. "Hey Usopp, is everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah, just a little homesick, is all." He told her. "I've been thinking about Kaya and my crew back at Syrup Village for the last two days. I've been wondering if they're okay." "They'll be fine; it's you they should be worried about." "Worried? About me, the-" "The Brave Warrior of the Sea, Captain Ussop!" She finished for him. "Oi, that was my line!" "In any case, I've been that way myself now and again. Just do something you like and it'll take your mind off it." Usopp thought for a minute, and finally decided on something.

After dinner, the crew took turns bathing. Usopp was next. He went in and ran the water for himself. A knock went on the door. "Hey, I left the Log Pose in there." It was Nami. "Oh, there it is." Usopp took it and went to the door. "Don't get out of the tub, I'll get it myself." "Uh-oh." Nami opened the door and got a good look at Usopp in his newfound muscular glory. "Oh, Usopp! I'm sorry." She took another peek. "Wow, he really got toned over these last two years." She thought. She picked up the Log Pose and went to the door, closing it and locking it. "Wait, what are you doing?" "Usopp, how could you?" Nami asked, looking disappointed. "I wasn't trying to be perverted, I was just trying to-" She looked into his eyes. "How could you hide that wonderful, bronzed body from me?" Usopp looked confused. "You know I can trust you with my deepest, darkest secrets…" "Nami, you're acting strange. Do you want something from me?" "I do." She took off her bikini top, letting her large bosom down. "Hey, why'd you do that?!" Usopp asked, looking flustered. "Usopp, shame on you. I thought we had a connection, you and I. Since you showed me yours, I wanted to show you mine. You aren't even the slightest bit curious?"

Usopp, letting his perverted mind take control, took a look at Nami's exposed chest. The large, yet perfected breasts were a sight few people saw. "Whoa, you're perfect." He said, amazed. "See? Was that so hard, Usopp? But, this isn't right. Let me get in the water with you." She walked to the tub, taking off her bikini bottom. "Not the bottom, too!" Nami got in with Ussop. She went in deep and came out, wet and glistening. "Now, this is more like it!" She said. Ussop took a look at her body as the light reflected the water all over. "I'm the first one to see her like this." Ussop thought. Suddenly, Nami looked at Usopp with excitement. "Oh look, you HAVE grown!" Without noticing, Usopp popped out a boner. "Gah! Don't look at Jr.!" Nami went down and edged towards him. "Now, now. It's normal for you to be turned on by my body, Usopp. We're both adults here, right?" She edged even closer to him, face to face. "What Kaya doesn't know won't hurt her." A spark hit Usopp in his heart. "What does she have to do with this?" "Well, you do like her, right?" "I do, but not the way you're making it out to be." Nami looked into Usopp's eyes. "You're not lying." She flashed a grin. "I can have you all to myself." She grabbed Usopp's dick and began to stroke it. "No, stop it!" He begged. "Don't resist. You're a free man. Let your body decide for you." Usopp against his will fell for Nami's devious charm. She kept jacking him off for a minute, the feeling getting heavier until she stopped. "Huh? Is it over?" The whole time Usopp had his face covered, not wanting to be tempted. He felt something pushing onto his penis and when he took a peek, it was Nami inserting it into her. "Just a little more –AHHHH!"

Nami screamed from the sudden rush she received. Usopp's mouth was as wide as the Mississippi. "Holy shit, this feels amazing!" He thought. "She's squeezing on Jr., but it feels good." "He's so big!" Nami thought, still under the trance. "I guess all that lying served a purpose!" She looked at him, eyes twinkling with affection. "You love this, don't you?" She asked Usopp. "No, I-I don't!" "Yes, keep lying!" "I don't! I don't I don't I don't!" "Yes, keep lying, you're growing bigger and bigger inside of me!" "I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna-" Usopp splurted his seed into Nami, who moaned loudly, eyes rolling up over her eyelids. "That's it, give it all to me, you dirty liar!" After around ten seconds, she fell on top of him. "Why did you do this?" He said. "I wanted my first time to be special…" He started to tear up. "But, aren't we special, Usopp?" Nami said, looking into Usopp's eyes. "We aren't strong or powerful like those guys are. We have to do a lot just to survive against the forces out there." There was a small twinkle in her eye as she said this to the sharpshooter, who noticed it immediately. "To think that someone like you, as weak and as scrawny as you looked made it out this far. You're finally a Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Usopp looked shocked at what he just heard. "And when you finally see Kaya again, she'll know that you've kept to your word and all of your stories by far have come true!"

"I…I really have made it this far, haven't I?"

"I can actually go back to her and tell her stories of real events in my life!" Usopp stood up. "I'm Captain Usopp, and I've become a great Warrior of the Sea!" "That's my captain!" Nami said, happy to see her comrade's spirits up. "And you! You dare try to use your devious tactics on me!? You'll pay for that with your asshole!" Usopp's dick shot up. "Oh, no! Not my asshole! It's much too big for your dick~" "We'll just see about that!" Nami 'reluctantly' assumed the position for anal and Usopp inserted it into her. She screamed pleasurably and in pain to a lesser extent. "He's too big! He could really hurt me this way!"She thought. "Oh well, it doesn't matter too much. I'll happily endure the pain for him, my Brave Warrior of the Sea…"

The two fucked in the bathroom for over an hour. Chopper was waiting and Robin came to him, in a bathrobe. "Usopp's been in there for a while now." He said. "I wonder if he's okay." "I'm sure he's just enjoying the moment, is all." Robin replied. "What a sneaky navigator she is…"


	2. Stage Performance

In an auditorium somewhere, there were a crowd of people, silently waiting for the show to start. When the curtains came up, a figure could be seen in the shadows. Once the lights came on, it was shown to be Carue, with a fiddle. He squawked once and begun to play. The melody was uplifting and robust. From the background, came dancers in swan costumes and props that fit the ditty to a t. A minute into the performance, members of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad came out into a chorus, humming in sync. Carue began to finalize the performance by playing it fast and passionately. When he finished, he held both the bow and the fiddle and stood straight up. Applause filled the cathedral and flowers rained onto the avian fiddler. He and the rest of the cast stood aside one another and took a bow. After the show, Eyelashes came to him and whispered something in Carue's ear (Ducks don't have fucking ears). Upon hearing Eyelashes' message, he got excited and both ran outside. From his helmet, Carue pulled out a microphone. But the upcoming events that take place are for another story.


End file.
